


The Drinking Age

by Missiedith



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missiedith/pseuds/Missiedith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah, fitting in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drinking Age

**Author's Note:**

> ...never quite grew into a full fic.

The rest of them forget how young he is. Sometimes. A lot of the time. It's difficult to tell quite how much of the time they're walking around thinking he's half a decade or so older than he actually is, but Elijah suspects. There's no way to know for sure, although the odd moments when he can see them remembering, when he sees the slight flick of re-realisation – those are what he doesn't bother to count. He's just aware of them and aware of a general quantity, and he suspects that there're enough of these moments to mean that the lot of them are forgetting far more of the time than they would be comfortable admitting.

Dom jokes. Sean shakes his head and finds something to do that Elijah might very well be able to do for himself. Maybe. Orlando looks like he’s trying very hard not to show his surprise. Orlando looks like that a lot of the time anyway. They all have their own ways of covering, and Elijah watches, trying to work out if this is something that should bother him. Falling back on quiet amusement.

Elijah talks too much. But then so does Dom. Elijah smokes too much. But then so does Orlando.

Elijah collects action figures. He doesn’t think there’s actually a way around that one.

Different parts of different people stay young forever.

Billy kisses like a fortified wine. It’s never quite what Elijah’s expecting, and the honed drive of it leaves him with a taste to savour. Billy doesn’t forget Elijah’s age. Billy keeps things brief, with a carefree laugh and an uncomfortable smile, and Elijah’s never allowed enough. He always feels a little drunk afterwards anyway.


End file.
